Marie Laurent
| birth_place = Bernheim, San Joaquin | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = , Missouria | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = | net_worth = |title = Vice Secretariat of the United Commonwealth |term_start =May 3rd, 2018 | succeeding = Francis Wilson | title2 = Chairwoman of the Continentalist Party | term_start2 = November 5th, 2010 | succeeding2 = | predecessor2 = Quentin Winegardner | successor2 = | alongside = | party = Continentalist Party | religion = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = }}Marie Adelais Laurent (born July 9th, 1983) is the current Chairman of the Continentalist Party of the United Commonwealth and is currently a member of the National Assembly, representing Missouria's and . Graduate of , she lived in the Republic of Quebec for three years before returning to Missouri. She returned to work as a steelworker in a outside of Columbia during the , working for the group for more than five years. She was sponsored by her cooperative to attend the 's law school, where she focused in and graduated . After leaving the cooperative she joined the labor union to represent the steelworkers of . She became involved within the Continentalist Party during her graduate studies at the University of Missouria. While attending, Civic Democrats attempted to recruit her but resisted and formed a political chapter known as the Collegiate Continentalists. She joined the of the faltering party; and quickly developed a new platform for domestic economic policies and foreign relations parties. Graduating as an and specializing in at the Université de Montréal, she became the primary advisor for economic affairs for Quentin Winegardner, the popular spokesman for the political party. In 2017, it was discovered she joined the Continental Revolutionary Front during her time at the University of Missouria, and reportedly qualified at various illegal weapon systems. With support from the United Steelworkers and her cooperatives, she was able to successfully win Missouri's 3rd district, beating Karl Raymond (F) and Quentin Marshall (CD) in the 2014 elections, receiving 37% of the total vote. Along with Nathaniel Scribner from Appalachia they became the first Continentalist's to win a national election since 1954. Together they caucused with the Civic Democratic Party. She is one of the only three elected politicians within the National Assembly, and is the second youngest. She is the only native French speaker of within the Assembly, and the only member to have worked in the steel industry before being elected. Since her election, she has pushed for several economic reforms, including the passage of , for qualifying high school graduates; and reforming the educational system to create the introduction of public magnet schools requiring testing, all of which have been defeated in the National Assembly. The only bill she and her collage have sponsored that has passed the Assembly is the which prohibits landowners from evicting tenants during the winter, it narrowly passed. Although focused primarily on economic issues, she has also been a supporter of , and . Biography Early life Undergraduate Return to Missouri 2010 Election Political Career Political positions Personal life Electoral history Category:United Commonwealth Category:Continentalist Party